


To Calm a Class Rep

by ShinsoKamiGoodBois



Category: BnHA, Boko no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: :), Bakugo needs to stop solving his problems with murder, Cute lil’ concept, Hitoshi Shinso is in class 1-A, I turned a headcanon into a story, M/M, Main POV Hitoshi, Minoru Mineta doesn’t exist, Short Story, i dunno, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinsoKamiGoodBois/pseuds/ShinsoKamiGoodBois
Summary: Tenya’s been a bit annoying lately. This requires a table meeting to solve.





	To Calm a Class Rep

Tenya was being particularly strict lately, which the class guessed was understandable, seeing as midterms were coming up and every single one of them refused to study.

It was like a month away though, so it was decided that they needed to find someone to calm him down.

“How about Midoriya? Or Uraraka? You two are his friends, right?” Hitoshi muttered, a bit boredly with one hand leaning into his cheek. 

It wasn’t that much of a secret that Tenya had gotten so bad that it was annoyed Hitoshi, the person that just so happened to have the highest tolerance for annoying people.

“We tried. It didn’t work.” Izuku murmured, a bit sadly.

“I tried too. And failed.” Shoto supplied with a shrug, and there was a sigh around the table.

“Can I just fucking kill that Robot?” Katsuki asked, with barely restrained anger. Everyone was sure of Eijirou wasn’t there, they’d find the body of their class president in moments.

“No, Katsuki, bad.” Eijirou murmured, rubbing circles into his boyfriend's back.

“Can’t Shinso stop him? He’s got the perfect quirk.” Asui asked, placing a finger on her chin.

“I’ve tried. He knows me too well to answer any of my questions. Plus, there’s a no quirk policy since Todoroki set the kitchen on fire.” Hitoshi muttered, to which Asui bummed in acknowledgement.

“Not my fault directly.” Shoto was quick to say, though they all knew the very reason he’d burned the kitchen down. Apparently they couldn’t leave a pot of boiling water literally anywhere.

It wasn’t even that hot.

They heard Tenya coming down the hall and collectively sighed. Mina stood up and looked around the table with an unusually serious expression.

“Alright. Who volunteers to try?”

“The options are Tsu, Mina, Kiri, Kami, and Sero.” Hitoshi supplied, already knowing which would refuse instantly.

Which happened to be Mina, Denki, and Asui.

“Right, Kiri, Sero, who volunteers as tribute?” 

Eijirou and Hanta looked between one another and Hanta finally stood with a sigh when Tenya’s voice became loudest.

“Okay.” He murmured, taking his phone from his pocket while the other students thanked him and proceeded to flee to a hiding spot.

After maybe an hour, when there wasn’t a sound to be heard, Hitoshi and Denki finally decided to peek out of their shared hiding spot, and both crept quietly to the common room.

They were both fairly surprised by the sight.

Tenya and Hanta were sitting on the couch beside one another, watching a video on Hanta’s phone that left Tenya bursting into laughter every few seconds.

They exchanged a glance and fled back to Mina’s room where the rest were hiding.

“Well? Update?” Mina asked, a bit nervously.

They exchanged another glance before Hitoshi gave his answer, a grin on his lips.

“I think we just found Sero a boyfriend.”


End file.
